Ils envahissent l'écran !
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Le vaste monde de la technologie s'ouvre finalement à nos chers personnages, qui découvrent enfin les joies d'Internet. Bouclez vos ceintures, et prenez garde à vos écrans, mesdames et messieurs; car ils pourraient déjà être envahis. - Ou quand les personnages de Pandora Hearts débarquent sur Facebook...
1. Comment stalker son grand-frère

**Oz Vessalius** et **Gilbert Nightray** sont maintenant amis.

 _ **Sharon Rainsworth**_ et _ **Ada Vessalius**_ aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Alice : Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tête d'algue ? C'est mon serviteur, il n'a le droit d'être ami qu'avec moi !

Gilbert Nightray : Tais-toi, lapin stupide ! Oz est mon maître ! Et c'est qui que tu traites de tête d'algue, déjà ?

 _ **Vincent Nightray**_ aime ça.

Alice : Non, c'est mon serviteur ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit à part toi ? Tu es la seule tête d'algue que je connaisse !

Gilbert Nightray : Répète un peu pour voir !

 _ **Vincent Nightray**_ aime ça.

Alice : Avec plaisir ! Tête d'aaaalgue !

 _ **Xerxes Break**_ aime ça.

Xerxes Break : Alala, vous deux… Vous ne changerez décidément jamais ! Toujours aussi bornés !

 _ **Oz Vessalius**_ aime ça.

Alice : La ferme, vieux clown.

Gilbert Nightray : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le lapin stupide.

 _ **Vincent Nightray**_ aime ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Le Chat du Cheshire** et **La Volonté de l'Abysse** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

 **Gilbert Nightray :** Wtf ?

 _ **Alice, Oz Vessalius, Vincent Nightray**_ et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Sharon Rainsworth** a publié un statut : Quelqu'un aurait une idée de roman d'amour ?

 _ **Ada Vessalius**_ aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Ada Vessalius : Il y a la trilogie « Les clés de la romance » dont le dernier vient tout juste de sortir, si cela vous intéresse !

Elliot Nightray : Vive les romans d'aventure !

 _ **Oz Vessalius**_ et _**Léo Baskerville**_ aime ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Alice** aime la page _**Soyons amis**_.

 _ **Oz Vessalius**_ aime ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Sharon Rainsworth** et **Xerxes Break** sont maintenant **en couple**.

 _ **Ada Vessalius, Oz Vessalius, Oscar Vessalius**_ et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Ada Vessalius : Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

Oz Vessalius : Félicitations !

Xerxes Break : QUOI ? Mais j'étais pas au courant !

 _ **Gilbert Nightray**_ aime ça.

Gilbert Nightray : Je me disais aussi…

 _ **Vincent Nightray**_ aime ça.

Sharon Rainsworth : Et bien, merci à vous tous! Par contre, il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion **Break** …

 **Xerxes Break :** Euhh… Je suis désolé ! Je vous aime à la folie mademoiselle Sharon !

 _ **Sharon Rainsworth, Ada Vessalius, Oscar Vessalius**_ et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Gilbert Nightray** a écrit sur le mur de **Xerxes Break** : Espèce de soumis.

 _ **Vincent Nightray**_ , _**Oz Vessalius**_ et _**Alice**_ aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Xerxes Break : C'est pas de ma faute ! J'y peux rien moi !

Sharon Rainsworth : Va donc préparer le thé, Break…

Xerxes Break : Tout de suite !

Gilbert Nightray : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

 _ **Vincent Nightray**_ aime ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Oz Vessalius** a publié un statut : Dis, **Gilbert** , tu peux commenter ce statut ? Dis n'importe quoi, c'est pas grave. Je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose.

 _ **Alice**_ aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Gilbert Nightray : Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et toi, lapin stupide, pourquoi t'as aimé ce statut ?

 _ **Vincent Nightray**_ aime ça.

Alice : Phénomène inexpliqué et inexplicable.

 _ **Oz Vessalius**_ aime ça.

Oz Vessalius : Voilà… Je croyais que c'était juste une coincidence mais en fait…

Gilbert Nightray : Vous m'expliquez ?

 _ **Vincent Nightray**_ aime ça.

Alice : Bien, tête d'algue. Puisque tu me le demandes, moi, Alice, vais te faire l'honneur d'éclairer ta petite lanterne. Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère aime pratiquement tout ce que tu postes ?

 _ **Oz Vessalius, Xerxes Break, Elliot Nightray**_ et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	2. Comment être en couple sans le savoir

**Vincent Nightray** aime la page **_J'aime mon frère._**

 ** _Echo_** et **_Ada Vessalius_** aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Alice : Mon Dieu…

 ** _Oz Vessalius_** aime ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Elliot Nightray** a publié sur le mur de **Léo Baskerville** : Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose à faire pour demain ?

 _Commentaires :_

Léo Baskerville : Tu es censé avoir pris des notes, Elliot. De plus, je tiens à t'informer que tu pouvais me le demander par message privé.

Elliot Nightray : Je sais, mais j'ai perdu le cahier dans lequel j'ai noté ça. Et c'est quoi, un « message privé » ?

Oz Vessalius : Mon Dieu, ces Nightray…

 ** _Léo Baskerville, Alice, Xerxes Break_** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

Elliot Nightray : Tais-toi, Vessalius, tu es très mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarques !

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Alice : (C'est la première fois qu'il aime quelque chose qui ne vient pas son frère.)

 ** _Xerxes Break_** aime ça.

Gilbert Nightray : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, **Oz** ? N'ai-je pas été jusqu'à ce jour ton dévoué serviteur, celui qui te prêtait son épaule quelque soit la situation ? Oh, seigneur, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela !

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Oz Vessalius : Ne t'inquiète pas, Gilbert, tu n'étais pas visé.

Gilbert Nightray : Oh ! Merci infiniment maître !

 ** _Oz Vessalius_** et ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Alice : La ferme tête d'algue, Oz est mon serviteur !

Gilbert Nightray : Non, lapin stupide, c'est mon maître !

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Xerxes Break : Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

 ** _Oz Vessalius, Sharon Rainsworth, Oscar Vessalius_** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Rufus Barma** et **Xerxes Break** sont maintenant amis.

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth_** et **_Reim Lunettes_** aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Oz Vessalius : Le monde à l'envers ! XD

Rufus Barma : Tais-toi, gamin insignifiant.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Alice** aime la page **_J'aimerais être un lapin._**

 ** _Gilbert Nightray_** aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Gilbert Nightray : Mais tu ES un lapin ! Un lapin stupide même.

Alice : La ferme tête d'algue.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Ada Vessalius** aime la page **_Je suis blonde et je l'assume._**

 ** _Oz Vessalius_** et **_Oscar Vessalius_** aime ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Alice** et **Oz Vessalius** sont maintenant en couple.

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth, Ada Vessalius, Jack Vessalius_** et 94 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Oz Vessalius : Quelqu'un m'explique ?

Alice : Bah quoi ? J'ai vu que beaucoup de gens mettaient ce truc, et que toutes ces personnes s'étaient déjà embrassées, alors j'ai voulu essayer !

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth_** aime ça.

Ada Vessalius : Mon grand frère a déjà embrassé une fille et est en couple avec elle…

Oz Vessalius : Tu te méprends, Ada, on ne s'est embrassé que pour sceller notre pacte, et JE NE SUIS PAS EN COUPLE BON SANG !

 ** _Gilbert Nightray_** et **_Xerxes Break_** aiment ça.

Gilbert Nightray : Tu me rassures.

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Xerxes Break : Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être soumis ?

Oz Vessalius : ... Et sinon, que fait Jack sur Facebook ?

 ** _Xerxes Break, Gilbert Nightray, Alice_** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

Alice : Je me demande plus qui sont les 94 autres personnes. XD

 ** _Oz Vessalius_** et **_Gilbert Nightray_** aiment ça.


	3. Comment se prendre un râteau en beauté

**Gilbert Nightray** et **Oz Vessalius** sont maintenant en couple.

 ** _Ada Vessalius, Jack Vessalius, Oscar Vessalius_** et 79 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Vincent Nightray : Où est le bouton « Je n'aime pas » ?!

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth_** aime ça.

Gilbert Nightray : Euhh… Wtf ?

 ** _Oz Vessalius_** aime ça.

Oz Vessalius : Gilbert, tu ne crois pas que tu t'es fait pirater ton compte ?

Gilbert Nightray : C'est possible… Attends, je change mon mot de passe.

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Alice : Je peux savoir ce que tu avais mis auparavant ? (J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais touché à mon serviteur, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque…)

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth_** et **_Vincent Nightray_** aiment ça.

Gilbert Nightray : Voilà, c'est fait ! Bah, euh… Mon mot de passe d'avant, c'était « lapinstupide »…

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Oz Vessalius : Ceci explique cela. ^^

 ** _Alice, Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth_** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

Alice : 79 personnes, cette fois-ci…

 ** _Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break_** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Alice** et **Gilbert Nightray** sont maintenant en couple.

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth, Ada Vessalius, Xerxes Break_** et 84 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Xerxes Break : MDRRRRRR

 ** _Oz Vessalius, Sharon Rainsworth_** et **_Oscar Vessalius_** aiment ça.

Vincent Nightray : Trop c'est trop !

Oz Vessalius: Au tour d'Alice de se faire pirater son compte. XD

Alice : Non, c'était volontaire…

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth_** aime ça.

Oz Vessalius : HEIN ?

 ** _Xerxes Break_** aime ça.

Sharon Rainsworth : Alors cela veut dire que depuis le début, c'était Monsieur Gilbert que vous aimiez et non Monsieur Oz ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

 ** _Ada Vessalius_** aime ça.

Gilbert Nightray : PARDON?

 ** _Xerxes Break_** et **_Vincent Nightray_** aiment ça.

Alice : Ce sera tout pour moi. C'était ma vengeance !

Gilbert Nigthray : Mais crève !

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Jack Vessalius** a publié sur le mur de **Oz Vessalius** : Facebook est vraiment une source inépuisable de divertissement !

 _Commentaires :_

Oz Vessalius : ._.

 ** _Alice, Elliot Nightray, Xerxes Break_** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Reim Lunettes** et **Rufus Barma** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

Xerxes Break : Reim a réussi à trouver du temps libre afin de se consacrer au vaste monde de la technologie et des réseaux sociaux ? Je suis impressionné ! *applaudit*

Reim Lunettes : Sachant que c'est parce que je fais ton travail en plus du mien, tu me feras l'honneur de te taire.

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth_** aime ça.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Rufus Barma** a publié sur le mur de **Sheryl Rainsworth** : Sheryl, je t'aime tendrement depuis des années, et chaque jour, mon amour n'a cessé de grandir ! Il n'est pas trop tard ; épouse-moi !

 ** _Xerxes Break_** aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Sheryl Rainsworth : Non.

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth, Reim Lunettes_** et **_Xerxes Break_** aiment ça.

Alice : Dis, **Oz** , c'est pas ce qu'on appelle communément « se prendre un râteau » ?

 ** _Xerxes Break_** aime ça.

Oz Vessalius : Il faut croire…

Xerxes Break : Il s'est pris un _râteau_ alors qu'il voulait lui rouler une _pelle_ … Ce sera tout pour moi. *sort*

 ** _Gilbert Nightray, Oz Vessalius, Alice_** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rufus Barma : Cher Chapelier, auriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, l'obligeance d'aller vous faire foutre ?

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _ **Et la blague de Break, je l'ai trouvée toute seule. *PAN***_

 _ **Review?**_ **^-^**


	4. Comment assassiner son serviteur

**Charlotte Baskerville** a créé un évènement : Renvoyez **Oz** **Vessalius** dans l'Abysse.

 ** _Lily Baskerville_** , **_Fang_** , **_Vincent Nightray_** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Oz Vessalius : Si vous vouliez que cela passe inaperçu, vous auriez pu éviter de me taguer…

 ** _Alice_** , **_Gilbert Nightray_** , **_Reim Lunettes_** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

Xerxès Break : Pourquoi tu as des gugusses pareils parmi tes amis, au juste ? o_O

Oz Vessalius : Parfois, Alice se connecte avec mon compte et accepte toutes les invitations que je reçois…

 ** _Alice_** aime ça.

Lily Baskerville : Meurs, chapelier !

 ** _Dug_** aime ça.

Gilbert Nightray : Euh… **Vincent**? J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as aimé ça ?

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Xerxès Break : Ce sale rat d'égout… Quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'est pas du tout le petit frère innocent que tu imagines, Gilbert ?

Xerxès Break : Il est vicieux, sadique, dégénéré ! C'est un être corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, une bête assoiffée de s

Xerxès Break : De sang*. Un psychopathe!

Sharon Rainsworth : Break, nous avons parfaitement compris le message que tu cherchais à nous transmettre. Tais-toi, maintenant.

 ** _Gilbert Nightray_** , **_Vincent Nightray_** , **_Reim Lunettes_** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Jack Vessalius** et **Glen Baskerville** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

Gilbert Nightray : Je n'ai même pas envie de comprendre…

 ** _Oz Vessalius_** et **_Elliot Nightray_** aiment ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Ada Vessalius** a publié un statut : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur…

 ** _Sharon Rainsworth_** aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Oscar Vessalius : …

Oz Vessalius : …

Zai Vessalius : …

Oscar Vessalius : Giiiilbeeert ? Petit petit, viens donc par ici ET MANGE CETTE POMME EMPOISONNEE QUE JE TE TENDS !

 ** _Oz Vessalius_** aime ça.

Ada Vessalius : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bon sang !

Alice : Tiens ? Tête d'algue a désactivé son compte, je crois…

 ** _Xerxès Break_** et **_Léo Baskerville_** aiment ça.

Oz Vessalius : Après avoir enterré Gilbert six pieds sous terre, je mènerai une enquête afin de comprendre comment père s'est retrouvé sur Facebook.

 ** _Xerxès Break_** , ** _Sharon Rainsworth_** , ** _Oscar Vessalius_** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Vincent Nightray** a publié un statut : Quel vide je ressens dans mon cœur…

 _Commentaires :_

Elliot Nightray : Parce que Gilbert n'est plus sur Facebook ?

 ** _Oz Vessalius_** , **_Alice_** , **_Xerxès Break_** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

Ernest Nightray : J'ai toujours su qu'il était dérangé…

Vanessa Nightray : **Elliot** , tu ne devrais pas traîner avec cet intrus dont le cerveau est totalement retourné…

Vincent Nightray : L'intrus dont le cerveau est totalement retourné vous informe que ce n'est pas lui qui vous a envoyé une demande en ami.

Xerxès Break : Ça m'écorche les doigts de l'admettre, mais vous avez de la répartie.

Vincent Nightray : Effectivement, j'apprends beaucoup de vous, Monsieur le Chapelier.

 ** _Xerxès Break_** aime ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Alice** aime la page : _Les algues, c'est bon pour la santé._

 _Commentaires :_

Gilbert Nightray : J'ai entendu dire que griller un lapin à point était également excellent. Je pense essayer, TRÈS prochainement.

 ** _Vincent Nightray_** aime ça.

Alice : **Oz,** IL ME MENACE !

Oz Vessalius : Oh, tiens, Gil, tu es de retour ?

Oscar Vessalius : Je me demande laquelle de mes deux épées je vais utiliser…

* * *

 **XXX**

 **.**

 **XXX**

* * *

Réponse à la review de Miranda Barma : La nécrophilie, c'est mal.

 _J'aurai tardé, pour ce chapitre._ ._. _Je suis vraiment désolée! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews jusque-là, ainsi qu'aux followers. ^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Saiken-chan_


End file.
